Exhaustion
by leosimpishgrin
Summary: Leo is completely exhausted and Margaret takes care of him.


Title: Exhaustion

By: leosimpishgrin

Spoilers: Post Episode "Jefferson Lives"

Pairing: Leo / Margaret AU

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine. They are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, etc.

Feedback: Would be lovely and much appreciated.

Thanks: My special thanks to my mentors without whom I would never have taken the chance to write this.

Margaret's POV

"Margaret, you can go home and get some sleep now," were the last words Leo said to her almost two hours ago.

Her standard reply was given back to him, "I go, when you go. I sleep, when you sleep."

Now, almost two hours later, she watches him through her office door. He remains sitting at his desk, his back to the door just staring off into space. To be honest, he hasn't been himself all night, maybe even before then. He's had an empty look in his eyes, since he returned from the Residence earlier today. He had a meeting with the First Lady earlier today, just before she left for Manchester with Zoey. It mustn't have gone well, judging by his current state.

It's 2 am, and everything that she can do for the day has been done. "Leo?" She approaches him quietly, not wanting to scare him. She finds something that she never expected to see, tears. Quiet, silent tears are running down his face. His eyes show no recognition of her presence. _Oh, God. Leo. _She crouches down to look in his eyes, "Leo, are you OK? Can I get you anything?" Laying a hand on his, she studies his silent face, concern creeping into her voice, "Leo, do you want to go back to the hotel? I can call for your driver." She pauses waiting for a response and when there's none given from him by voice or action she tries again, "Leo, it's 2 am and it's time to go home." She knows it's time to step in and make the decision for him. He's clearly beyond dealing with anything more tonight. She stands up, promptly puts her plan into action, "I'm going to call for your car, I'll take you home." She rubs his arm to comfort him momentarily before leaving the room.

She goes into her office and immediately grabs the phone to call the driver, telling him they will be out momentarily. She gathers her sweater and purse before returning quickly to his office. He still hasn't moved. She goes and gets his briefcase together and approaches him, standing directly in his line of vision. For a moment she doesn't think he sees her, but he finally looks up at her, his eyes silently accepting her help. He makes no move to wipe the tears away as he slowly stands and allows her to place her arm in his, to lead him out the door towards the side entrance where his car is waiting for them.

Once in the car, they both settle into their silent thoughts. His tears drying as they watch the city lights pass by. He's overwhelmed by something that happened today, and she's lost in her worry over him. His mood frightens her. She sadly reflects on the events that led up to this night. Still looking at the dark city, needing to touch him she reaches out to hold onto his hand. He grabs hers in return, holding it tightly as if it was his lifeline. The drive to his hotel takes just a few minutes at this time of night. When they arrive at the hotel, she jumps out of the car and turns to reach in for him, helping him out. He's willingly led by her into the lobby after she dismisses the driver saying that she'll take a taxi home, once she has him settled in for the rest of the night.

They make their way across the near empty lobby to the bank of elevators. As they wait, she looks over at him, noting his slightly bowed head and his slumped shoulders as he stares down at a spot on the floor. When it finally arrives, they silently take it to his floor and work their way down the hall to his suite. He makes no move to get his keys out of his pocket, and she's not going to dig for them, so she takes out her emergency key to his suite and opens the door. He just stands there in the hall, not making any move to enter. She softly takes his arm and guides him into the room and closes the door behind them. Closing out the world for now. She takes his briefcase from his hand and places in on the floor next to the door, hoping it's not needed during the night.

Margaret has been in his hotel room enough times, to pack a bag for him for unexpected trips, to know where he needs to go. She guides him into the bedroom, leaving him to stand in the middle of the floor. Margaret goes straight to his dresser and pulls out a pair of his pajamas, taking them and him into the bathroom. She starts the water running and puts toothpaste on his toothbrush, and leaves him to change and prepare for bed as she closes the door. Back in his bedroom she removes the bedspread, folds back the blanket and sheet, arranging his pillows to help make him more comfortable. She finishes as she resets his alarm for the morning, trying to stretch out another hour of desperately needed sleep for him. Soon, she hears the toilet flush and the water stop, telling her that he's moving in there. Thankfully, she is spared going in to check on him.

He opens the bathroom door and walks out in his pajamas, as if he's moving in slow motion. He's still is not looking at her as he moves passed her and crawls into the bed.

She pulls up the blanket to cover him and turns out the bedside lamp. The only light present is from the entrance hall. As she watches the worry lines on his face she prays that he'll quickly fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he's asleep, but his breathing is still somewhat shaky and he is far from relaxed. She thinks he might do better with her out of the room, so she turns to leave. A hand quickly reaches up to stop her. She looks down at his still closed eyes and is about to ask him what he needs.

When he softly pleads, "Stay…Please, ….. stay."

Margaret looks at him unbelieving. He has never asked this of her before, nothing this personal and she gently stokes and pats the back of his hand in agreement. She's really worried about him. She's afraid he's too upset to sleep. She also knows that she'll rest better, if she sees that he's finally resting too. She needs to change her clothes, so she looks for something to put on, among his drawers. She grabs one of his long sleeve dress shirts and a pair of his satin boxer, and retreats to the bathroom. On the way, she pulls her toothbrush out of her purse, hurrying to get back to Leo. Quickly she brushes her teeth and changes into his clothes, running her hand down the satin to quiet her nerves, before working her way down the buttons. Being the logical person she is, she makes herself more at home and quickly washes her panties in the sink, hanging them to dry on the shower bar, so she'll have a clean pair to wear in the morning.

She turns off the light as she leaves the bathroom, she can see his outline in the bed from the soft glow of the hall light. He hasn't moved, not that she can see. She softly moves around to the far side of the bed, lifting the covers, she slips in next to him. She did briefly consider sleeping on the couch, but he seems to want her here, close by, when he had reluctantly released her hand. Margaret turns on her side, needing to watch him as he breathes, even if it is just his pajama clad back. She's just starting to drift off, her eyes surrendering to sleep, when she senses him move.

His arm reaches behind his back to find her, and she moves her hand over to touch his. He backs up to be closer to her, needing her touch.

Margaret rubs her hand down his arm to comfort him.

He abruptly turns over to face her, and she sees more silent tears sliding from his closed eyes. He seems to be fighting a losing battle. Suddenly, his stony face just breaks and he starts to cry.

She's surprised to see him like this, but she shows her compassionate side as she pulls him into her arms and tears begin to well up in her eyes.

He's now frantically trying to get closer to her, he tucks his head to her chest and his arm clutches her. It's like he's afraid she can't hold him tight enough, and he begins to cry in earnest, his shoulders shaking, as he loses total control of the emotions that he usually manages to suppress.

Margaret holds him and comforts him, while he continues to release his tears and pent up emotions. She wonders what happened today that opened this Pandora's box of emotions. He snuggles in even closer to her, as if craving her comfort as she places some soft kisses on his hair, softly rubbing his back, trying to let him know that he's not alone and that she's here for him. She doesn't know how much time passes before she can finally feel his sobbing stop, and he slowly begins to relax into her embrace. She can feel the tension draining out of his body. The tears continue to flow silently now, as he finally slips into a much needed sleep.

She holds onto him, thinking about all the years she's worked for him and how she's seen him at his worst. In his drinking days, his rehab and recovery and the end of his marriage, but never has she seen him like this. They have never been personally this close. She has always been there for him; she always will be. He's been under so much strain in these last few weeks ending with the nightmare of Zoey's kidnapping, the President invoking the 25th Amendment, her return and recovery. He must have just reached a saturation point of emotions and mental fatigue, and he could not handle any more. She has kept his secrets for years, and she'll always have his back. He's her Leo; she'll always be there for him. She is here for him tonight and will be whenever he needs her. Her own silent tears continue as she looks down at his quietly sleeping form and thankfully presses another kiss to the top of his head and closes her eyes, before long she too is sound asleep.

Leo's POV

Leo awakens slowly the next morning, but his eyes refuse to open and that's seems all right with him. His head is a bit groggy from actually getting sleep. He can feel that he's not alone in the bed. That he is wrapped comfortably in someone's arms. It feels good to be there, to be held so secure and not feel so alone, like he has for so long. He wants to know who's holding him, but he just wants to stay there with his eyes closed a while longer. He's afraid that if he opens his eyes that this comforting feeling will go away, and he needs it for a little more time.

Leo can tell that the person beside him is still asleep, but the curiosity finally gets to him, and he slowly opens his eyes to see who it is. There, on the pillow next to him, is the face of the woman who keeps his life running smoothly, as she has for countless years. Margaret! _Why is she sharing his bed? What happened? Did anything happen? He doesn't think so as he searches his mind, but why is she here beside him, holding him? It's been a long time since he has woken up in someone's arms. It feels nice. He misses that. But, Margaret? _His mind changes directions in his thoughts._ Why not her? She's a beautiful, young woman who is good, no great at her job. I couldn't do what I do, without her. She's my Margaret and she's here. _He cautiously raises his hand to touch her face. _God, she's so beautiful. _He runs the back of his fingers gently along her cheek.

She stirs a little, at his touch, but doesn't wake up yet. He drops his hand and just watches her as she sleeps. He looks at her lips. Her softly lashed eyes and her hands with her nails perfectly manicured. _When does she have time to do her nails with the hours I make her work? _Then he remembers last night or early this morning really. His face reddens, as he reflects all of it. First, she brought him home when he was incapable of caring for himself and caringly got him settled into bed. He remembers how desperate he felt and when he asked her to stay, and he cried as she held him. _Abby, God she doesn't want to be around me any more and she's gone to Manchester. She left Jed, and she went home to Manchester with Zoey. What must he be going through?_ Leo can only hope that they can work things out. _What about our friendship? Abby's and mine. Can it be saved? I hope so, God willing. _

Still, cuddled in her arms, Leo wonders what time it is. He needs to use the bathroom, but he doesn't want to wake Margaret up yet. She deserves to sleep, after taking care of him lately. He's positive that it's not been an easy road for her. He carefully slides out of her arms, and she turns to her other side away from him, but doesn't wake up. He quietly makes his way to the bathroom, looking around once he's in there. He finds the clothes that she wore yesterday neatly folded to keep them as smooth as possible and he sees a pair of panties drying on the shower rod. Smiling softly at the sight, he can't resist reaching out to touch the soft silk and then a thought crosses his mind. _Oh my, God. What is she wearing in there? Is she wearing anything? I saw she had one of my shirts on, but what else is she wearing? _

After he finishes with the facilities, he looks out the door and sees that she's still asleep. He glances at the clock radio and knows that it is almost time for them get up anyway, so he decides to have his shower now. He sneaks further into the bedroom and quietly gets what clothes he needs to finish dressing. He turns off the alarm clock and goes into the bathroom again. He's really hoping she'll sleep a little longer. She looks so peaceful resting on the pillow next to his.

When he's finished showering, shaving and dressing, he looks out and sees her beginning to stir.

She opens her eyes and looks around and sees him in the bathroom doorway. Margaret smiles at him and casually begins to get out of bed. "Good morning," she mumbles to him, as she wipes her sleep-tousled hair back from her face. She walks over to his sock drawer and pulls out a pair.

Leo watches her almost mesmerized by her long creamy legs and bare feet as she sits on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on her feet with the brightly painted nails. As she lifts her knee, he can just see the edge of a pair of his silk boxers below the tails of his white shirt that she's wearing.

He watches her with a slight smile to one side of his face, as she works her way comfortably through his hotel suite and belongings.

As if routine, she goes out into the living room area and opens the door to get the morning papers from the hall. Margaret then picks up the phone to order breakfast from room service.

He comes out to join her and opens his briefcase, smiling shyly at her. She returns the smile and disappears back into the bedroom and on to the bathroom to shower and get ready. He reads a brief while waiting for her to finish dressing. He needs to read it for a meeting first thing this morning, but it tough going with the sound of her shower filtering out from the bathroom. It all seems so surreal, but yet so right.

When she steps out of the bedroom, she's wearing the same skirt she wore yesterday, but today she's wearing one of his dress shirts. She fishes out of her purse a necklace to add, to accent the outfit. It is a beautiful necklace of medium thick 18 inch gold herringbone chain, with an unusual gold designed pendent. She looks very professional.

Leo thinks she looks good in his shirt. The shirt looks totally different on her. It's good that it doesn't look like she's wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He doesn't want her to have to answer a lot of questions from the other assistants. Thinking of the office now he starts to get into his work mode, he calls for the driver to be ready to go in half an hour, in front of the hotel.

Breakfast arrives just as he is done with his brief and her with dressing. They sit down very naturally to eat. Both have shared many meals together, in the course of their years at work. They have always been comfortable to sit in silence, so they eat while he does the crossword puzzle, and she reads the front pages of the papers. Glancing up from time to time, smile politely and then go back to their reading.

After they finish the last of their coffee, Margaret runs back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and returns quickly to the living area, ready to leave.

He then slips into the bathroom for a final time. While there he finds the shirt, and boxers she was wearing last night, neatly folded on the edge of the bathtub. He leans over and touches the edge of his soft satin boxers that she wore last night. He'll never be able to wear those boxers again, without thinking of her in them. He sighs as he remembers the way her legs looked below the dark edge.

Leo reenters the living room and glances at his watch, noting that she's ready to go. Margaret has his briefcase in her hand, while she waits near the door for him. While he's moving toward her, he gets his keys out of his pocket, as he watches her reach to open the door. He puts his hand on hers to stop her, and she turns to look at him, waiting. He looks shyly at her and gently reaches up to cup her face. He then slides his hand under her soft red hair, to the back of her neck. He looks at her for a long heartfelt moment into her eyes and soft in a low voice says, "Thank you, Margaret. For everything."

She looks into his eyes, ones she has studied for years and sees something special in his. He really means it. She leans in and tenderly presses her lips to his and he doesn't pull away. His hand slides down her back in almost a caress.

He lets her finish the kiss and pull away.

She smiles and truthfully says, "You're welcome… anytime."

He looks back at her and happily returns her smile. He then allows her to continue opening the door, reaching behind her and holding it open for her to go through. Then he follows her out, closing and locking the door after them. He takes his briefcase from her. Both of them are moving with a lighter step than yesterday, as they leave to start a new day together. Him with his Margaret, in the most important job he'll ever have.

The End


End file.
